the bad boy
by Jssica231
Summary: the new guy in the school ( Felix) he has a bad attitude and a bad behavior, but one day he meets a girl who is broken (Jess) will they fall in love?


My love story)

At first I did not know anyone but as time went by I was more attentive to the people in my class; it had already passed a year and I still had no friends.

In the second period we had new faces, a boy and two girls ;after the introductions the bell rings to leave for the break. I was eating and listening to music, suddenly I see a group of girls passing by, I try to ignore them, but then I feel watched, I look at them and I see that the boy for my class is looking at me (we look at each other), I turn my face immediately to the other Side, after I finish eating I leave, then I look back (just out of curiosity), and I see that the boy was looking at me, I think to myself, "shit he's looking" I turn around and I start walking fast, then I try to ignore him it ... but it only lasted for at least 1 month.

Until one day ... I was alone as usual, I was going to my locker and on the way I stumble against someone, and that someone was the boy for my class , I look at him and I think "my god he's really handsome"

While I'm thinking about it I feel my cheeks getting hot, but I apologize and continue on my way; After going to the locker I was walking to the classroom , but on the way I see the boy for my class with a girl (the girl had a pink letter) only then I realize that I was in the middle of a love confection .. .I hid myself immediately behind a wall, I was quiet and with my ears wide open ... I could hear everything.

the boy says that he does not feel anything for her ... that she was just a "somting" and then he said:

Boy - I'm sorry but we can forget everything that happened and get back to square one. "The girl starts to cry and opens her mouth to say something but she could not say anything and runs off.

After the girl ran away I was ready to leave my hiding place, but the boy passed by me; He looks at me but he ignores me and I did the same. The school bell rings and I say: Jess-I'm not going to be late for class !! _ I run as fast as I can to get to the class in time. When I got to the room the teacher was already there, when I entered the room they all stared, the teacher looks at me and was prepared to say something, but at that moment the door opens and see who is ... was the boy; The teacher opens and closes his eyes in amazement and tells us to sit down. I go to my place, after sitting down I only hear voices of girls asking the boy to sit next to them, but I did not pay much attention, so I started taking out the notebooks and books from the backpack while I was doing it I see that the boy was in front of me looking at me.

The boy asks:

Boy, -can I sit here? _ I look at him with a confused face and reply:

Jess -... yes I think so ... _ When I said yes I could feel the "GRRRRRRrrr".

He sits down beside me, but I feel very uncomfortable as he was very close to me and I drag the chair just a little to the side, after that I did not even dare to look at him. Time goes by; The class was boring but I still keep taking notes, but then I feel the boy touching my arm, I turn to him and whisper,

Jess - what are you doing? _ And he replies:

Boy - what's your name? _ I decide ignore him, but he continued to touch me so I turn to him and say:

Jess - okay my name is Jess, now leave me alone._ The boy opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the ringing of the bell; I begin to pack my materials until the teacher says:

Teacher - Staff. ATTENTION!

They all fell silent.

The teacher continues:

Teacher - I'm going to announce a project that you will have to do with the person next to you, you will have to create a story, use your imagination_ When the teacher finished speaking I was in shock, I even looked at everyone to see if there was anyone else next to me, but the only person standing next to me was the boy. When I looked at him he had a half smile, I think to myself, "It gave me shivers," and that's why I packed everything up very fast and left the classroom room , when I got to the gate, I looked for my cell phone but I could not find it anywhere, so I went back, went running to the room before they closed the door, but to my suppression it was open, I went into the room and there was nobody, so I went To my desk to see if the cell phone was there, but then I hear the door close; I immediately look at the door and what I see is boy with my cell phone in hand, and I relieved to see my cell phone say:

Jess - ho my god, thank you for finding my cell phone _ When I tried to grab my cell phone the boy takes his arm away and I try to grab him again but he does the same; it seemed like he was joking with me, so I asked

Jess- MEN... what's your problem ?! _ The boy looks at me with a serious face and starts to walk towards me, I fear, and I start walking backwards (trying to keep a distance) but I hit a wall

Jess * slammed her back against a wall * Jess- Shit ... I look at him and says

Jess - Look, I'm sorry ... if I said something that offends you, the bottom line is I just want my cell phone ... The boy came closer to me and he puts his hand on the wall and says,

Boy - My name is Felix._ He says with a smile on his face, and I look at him with a face of who doesn't understand anything. Jess -hum? What are you talking about? He looks at me with a serious face and says,

Felix - You told me your name and I did not have time to tell you mine._ He comes even closer to my face and he whispers: Felix - Well, I'll see you tomorrow ... at school.- Felix walks out of me and I immediately grab the end of his sweater, he turns to me and I look into his eyes and I say :

Jess - I'm sorry but you still have my cell phone, and I just wanted to tell you that the project ... I can do it myself, but if you want to help, then you can show up at my apartment this Friday. _When I just said Felix was looking at me with the same strange smile and says:

Felix - Do whatever you want princess, but be prepared because I'll be there._ Then he gives me back the cell phone, and then he leaves the room;


End file.
